


High School Serenades

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're in High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil walked down the hall, his books close to his chest. Making sure not to bump to anyone and his head hung low. Despite his efforts to remain invisible, Hammer - the jerk that he is - still bumped him, causing Phil’s things to fall to the floor.

"Watch where you’re going, nerd!" Hammer yelled, scowling at Phil. Phil crouched down and looked up at Hammer then dismissing the thought of even giving him a response. 

Or at least one he can hear. “You were the one who bumped into me, ass hat.” he muttered while picking up his books. A hand grabbed his arm yanking him up, making him drop his books, again. He glanced at Hammer’s bitch, Ivan Vanko who was currently holding his arm up.

"You said something?" Justin asked, leering. 

Phil sighed. God damnit. He was so over this shit. Phil knew disarming Vanko and making Hammer wet his pants would take two moves, but he really didn’t want to risk getting a suspension. Not when he was running for Valedictorian but Hammer’s constant poking and annoyance was making him think it over. He was just about to flip Ivan over when a third voice came.

"Let him go, Hammer." The three looked to the voice to find Natasha Romanoff standing a few steps away from them.

Natasha was the school’s infamous “Black Widow”. The name was because anybody that dared mess with her, mysteriously disappears. But of course, it’s a legend.

Hammer narrowed his eyes at Natasha. She raised an eyebrow and he flinched. “Let’s go Ivan. He obviously isn’t worth it.” He said out loud then to Phil “Next time, I’ll make sure your girlfriend isn’t here.” Phil fought the urge to laugh at his face. Imagine that, Phil hiding behind his girlfriend. 

Hammer stormed off and Phil crouched again to pick up his books. Natasha followed suit handing him his Physics notes. “Thanks.” He said to Natasha. 

Natasha continued to stare at him. “Phil right?” She asked. “Phil Coulson?”

Phil nodded. “And you’re Natasha Romanoff.”

Her lips quirked up. “Say, Phil. Are you going to Prom this weekend?”

"I think so. Cl- uh… My boyfriend wants to go, so…"

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Ugh. tell me about it.”

"Barnes right? James Barnes?" He asked. Phil hoped he wasn’t being to rude.

Natasha smiled. And wow, Barnes was a very lucky man. “Yeah. Who’s yours?”

"I- uh…" The warning bell rang and students started going to their classes. "Uh, sorry. I gotta go. It was nice to talk to you Natasha. Maybe I’ll see you during Prom?" Phil said as he started to back away. Not caring if he backed into anyone.

Natasha gave a little wave, staring at him until he was gone.  _So close_.

—-

The thing was, Phil was the one who wanted to keep it secret. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Clint. Far from it, actually. It’s just that, he was Phil Coulson - Comic book geek, Student Council Secretary, Straight A student, Phil Coulson - and Clint was this totally down to earth, amazing scholar. Everybody loved Clint, the guy had a reputation. And to be seen with Phil? That reputation would go Ka-poot.

Thinking back to that day, Phil could still hardly believe that one day, junior year, Clint - the object of his adoration since freshman year - had asked him to stay behind after class. Phil assumed it was to ask him to help him with homework or something along those lines. That’s why a fidgeting, blushing Clint asking him out was, to say the least, unexpected. Phil could only nod, finding it hard to make his voice work. 

Phil walked to his class smiling to himself. thinking about the blonde always made him feel all mushy and sentimental. And then all of a sudden, Phil was pulled into a corner. He found himself inside a custodial closet. A single light bulb lighting the small space, and draped all over him in a bear hug was Clint. 

Clint let go just enough to see Phil’s face. “Hey.”

"Hi" Phil smiled.

"I heard you met Natasha."

"Word travels fast."

"Not really. She told me before she went looking for you. Did she ask you anything?"

"She just wanted to know who I was going to Prom with."

"I don’t suppose you told her?"

"The bell rang. Wait, what do you mean she went looking for me?"

"She’s convinced I have a boyfriend."

"Oh? Should I be jealous?"

"Definitely! He’s smart, has a great sense of humor, can cook, and when he smiles it’s like the drama club’s lighting department is following him. Oh, and he’s hot as hell."

Phil rolled his eyes. “Thanks for sticking so close to the truth.”

"What? You think I lied? I never lie, Phil Coulson." Clint grinned at him. "So, Prom?"

Phil scrunched up his nose. “Do we have to?” Clint cheated. He used  _the face,_ that face where he knows Phil could never say no to. “Fine!” Phil said, rubbing his hand all over Clint’s face just to stop  _the face._

—-

Prom was totally overrated. If Phil wanted to party, he’d go to a classy place, with classy drinks. The drinks here were plain disgusting. He made a face down at the cup which held the insulting drink. 

"Anymore and the cup will confess to whatever crime you want it to confess to." Phil whirled around to see Natasha standing there. 

"Hey Natasha." Phil greeted. "Don’t drink the punch."

"As if I’d drink that goop. I brought my own." Natasha shook the cup she was holding. Coulson inhaled deeper, and yep. Definitely vodka. "So, where’s your date?"

"He’s here somewhere." He turned his head as if looking for someone, when in fact he knew Clint was backstage preparing for a song with his band. Clint was on guitar and lead vocals, Tony Stark was on keyboard, Thor Odinson was on drums, Bruce Banner was on Bass and Steve Rogers was on lead guitar. "What about Barnes?"

"Backstage, wishing the band good luck."

"Aren’t you going to wish them luck?"

"They don’t need it." Phil hummed in agreement before the lights dimmed and Clint was on stage tapping on the mic.

He looked at the rest of the team and then nodded to Tony, who started a soft lull, followed by Thor’s snares and then Bruce then Steve. Clint stared out the stage until his eyes finally landed on Phil and he smiled. “This is for you” he said and he sung.

 

> _I met you that day_
> 
> _you didn’t even look my way_
> 
> _I knew I liked you when_
> 
> _you smiled at me then,_
> 
> _I knew I was in love_
> 
> _when I heard you laugh._
> 
> _I don’t know why, or how_
> 
> _I can’t explain, I just know I do_
> 
> _When I met you, I knew I love you_
> 
> _I’m not good with words, but this is for you._
> 
>  

When the song ended, Phil felt faint. He smiled up at Clint. He smiled back, then swinging the guitar behind him and jumped off of the stage. The crowd parted and Clint made a beeline for Phil. He pulled Phil into a hug and kissed him.The crowd cheered when they parted but they didn’t care. There was only them, and this was their moment.

Tony’s voice came through the speakers “For the record, that was not part of the set list. Barton, you dog!” He called, and everybody whooped.

Yep, this was their moment, no matter how fleeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WitchWarren

It was a coincidence that Clint saw what he happened to see. He was fresh out of practice when he heard a dull thump from behind the gym, of something heavy hitting the dumpster… So naturally, Clint went to investigate.

Behind the gym, by the dumpster, were three seniors and a junior. By the looks of it, the junior was about to be pounded good. The junior was short, he had thick framed glasses and leaned a little on the scrawny scale… But his head was held high and he didn’t look like he was about to back down any moment soon.

Now, call Clint what you will, but he isn’t the type of person to act blind when injustice was in front of him. He intended to help the junior of course. 

The seniors laughed, then the biggest of the three threw a punch. Clint intended to vault over and help but instead, he continued to watch. His help, apparently, was not necessary. 

The archer watched as the junior evaded the first punch by ducking down and then kicking the guy’s gut and sending him toppling down. The second senior turned to his companion and then back at the junior. He surged forward intending to punch the guy but again he evaded it and grabbed the senior’s arm, turned his body so that the senior’s chest was against his back and flipped him over. And then there were two. The junior just stood there waiting, while the senior debated to either flee or fight. In the end, he chose to flee.

Clint smiled to himself when the guy just picked up his backpack like nothing had ever happened and left. 

—-

The next time Clint saw the junior, it was another coincidence. He was in the hall waiting for his turn in the Principal’s office - the Principal wanted to congratulate him for the last competition he joined or something along those lines - when he saw the three seniors from walk in to the office with bandages all over their bodies and arm slings. Even the third one who went and fled. Clint frowned. He peeked inside before the door had shut close and saw the junior sitting in front of the Principal.

When the door shut, Clint pressed his ear against the door and listened as carefully as he could.

He only got bits and pieces, but by the sound of it… the three asshats were trying to get the junior in trouble by pretending to be beat up. 

"-ot true! -were the- who attack- first!" 

"Do you- witnesses?"

Silence.

"-can’t prove- didn’t even- anything- just attack- us"

Okay. Clint has had enough. He wasn’t able to help the first time because obviously, he wasn’t needed… but this time the guy needed help. Clint opened the door and strode in.

"Mr. Barton." The Principal said. "I’ll be right with you. I just have to give these students disciplinary actions."

"He didn’t do it." Clint said.

"I’m sorry?"

"This guy. He didn’t do it. I saw it. I was there." Clint gave the three seniors a look then he focused on the biggest guy. "He threw the first punch." Clint pointed at the biggest guy then at the junior. "This guy, he evaded it and kicked him down. Then he" Clint pointed to the second dude "threw a punch, but this guy used it for leverage and threw him over his shoulder. As for the third one, he fled. All this guy did was self-defense."

The principal thought about it carefully then sighed. “Do you have any evidence of this?”

Clint seemed taken aback but then he got an idea. “Get their bandages off and have the nurse check them over. They aren’t hurt, not really.”

"Hey, wait." One of the seniors piped up. "We’re telling the truth here and you want us to go through removing our bandages just to prove a point? That seems unfair."

"You three ganging up on him  _is_  unfair. Besides, If you  _are_  telling the truth then you have nothing to worry about.” Clint smirked. “If I’m wrong, then I’m willing to shoulder whatever punishment the Principal is going to dish out on any of you. But I’m pretty sure I’m right.” 

The three seniors glared at him and that was that.

—-

After Clint’s talk - the one about the competition - with the Principal was over, he saw the junior sitting outside the office. Clint went over to him and greeted.

"Hey, waiting for someone?" He smiled.

"I was- I’m waiting for you actually." the junior said. 

"For me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to thank you for what you did back there. I mean, you didn’t need to help me but you did, so… Thanks." 

"It’s no problem. I wanted to help you yesterday too, but I think I would have just slowed you down. You were awesome."

the guy ducked his head and chuckled. “That was nothing. It was just muscle memory.”

"Muscle memory huh? I like it." Clint grinned at him. "What did you say your name was?" Clint asked him.

"Phil. My name is Phil Coulson." Phil extended his hand.

Clint gladly took it. “I’m-“

"Clint Barton. I know." Phil smiled. "Not that- It’s just that you’re kind of a celebrity around here."

Clint just smiled at him. 

—-

After that, Clint has been seeing Phil around school more and more. Turns out, Phil was part of the student council, so Clint would see him on stage with the other council members on assemblies; He also had classes with Phil, he just never noticed before since Phil always sat in front of the class and Clint was always in the back. 

Then from there, Clint couldn’t stop noticing Phil. It was like his eyes were always pulled to wherever the geeky guy was. He couldn’t stop staring… He couldn’t stop thinking about Phil…

It got to a point where he became distracted even during practice. It was a mess. 

And Phil wasn’t helping either! 

He’d smile at Clint when they passed by each other in the halls, he’d give Clint a small ‘hello’ when they happened to be in the same class. They weren’t big things, but it’s enough for Clint.

He was gone. 

He was  _so_  gone. 

There was one thing left to do. 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Oh god. This was such a terrible idea. Why did he think this was a good idea in the first place? Why would Phil even say yes? How pathetically stupid was he?

"Come again?" Phil asked, color him surprised and whatnot.

"I just thought you wanted to go to the movies - or dinner maybe - with me, as a date… Of course feel free to say no. I was just-" 

"I was that transparent, huh?" Phil cringed.

Clint stopped all brain processes and focused, because if Phil said what Clint thinks he just said then- “You like me?”

"For an embarrassingly long time now." Phil admitted.

"Okay, wow. I don’t know what you mean by you being transparent but this is definitely news to me. I mean- I just- Are you sure?" Clint asked doubtful despite on his face.

Phil pretended to think about it for a second then smiled. “Yep. Pretty damn sure.”

Clint grinned at him, Phil smiled back.

"So just to clear things up, it’s a yes on the date?" Clint asked again.

"Saturday at 8 sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/98636894876/ive-been-singing-25-minutes-by-mltr-since-last)

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/86681030266/its-saturday-im-supposed-to-be-sleeping)


End file.
